Recueil d'OS
by MalikMemories
Summary: One Direction. Recueil d'OS angst, dark, comique, romantique, lemon. Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan.
1. Fly For The End

**F**ly For The End.

_Musique :_ JASON WALKER Down

**-DARK-**

Je le regardais. Depuis le début du voyage j'avais les yeux fixés sur lui. Dieu qu'il était beau. Et il était à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et je lui appartenais aussi. Pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Nous étions partis il y a maintenant 2 bonnes heures. Les sièges étaient plutôt agréables, mais les bras de Zayn l'étaient encore plus. Je m'étais calée contre lui. Il était juste à côté du hublot, la vue au dessus des nuages était magnifique. J'avais pris quelques photos, que je posterais en arrivant sur place. Notre destination ? La Nouvelle-Zélande. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Envie de changement. Loin de tout. Peut être un peu trop loin...

Zayn avait un écouteur dans l'oreille et j'avais l'autre. Je décidais des chansons. Soudain je soupirais, et j'enlevais l'écouteur. Zayn m'imita et m'interrogea du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a princesse ?

_ Rien, je trouve le voyage très long. Tu vas me dire que j'ai le temps de m'ennuyer mais j'ai tellement hâte d'être avec toi là-bas...

Il me sourit. Je ne pouvais absolument pas résister à son sourire. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais passionnément.

Nous étions en première classe, si l'on peut dire ça pour un avion. Nous devions être maximum 20 personnes dans la cabine. Nous étions assez tranquilles.

Nous avions déjà fait la moitié de notre premier trajet, puisque nous avions plusieurs escales. Je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Zayn. Soudain, je sentis sa main attraper mon bras et me secouer pour que je me réveille. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Mais je ne tardais pas à m'apercevoir du chaos autour de moi. Les lumières commençaient à s'allumer et s'éteindre à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. L'avion tremblait. Les verres posés sur les tablettes devant certains passagers venaient s'écraser sur le sol en moquette. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'essayais de me calmer mais j'eus le malheur de tourner la tête vers Zayn et de croiser son regard. Ses yeux noisettes si profonds et si pétillants d'habitude ne comportaient plus aucune lueur. Il croisa mes yeux et me lança un regard paniqué. J'attrapais sa main, la serrant fort.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les hôtesses passaient dans les allées en criant. Les passagers commençaient à réellement s'affoler. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver une réponse à la panique générale. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de chercher longtemps, quand nous vîmes le réacteur droit de l'avion exploser par le hublot de la rangée à côté de la notre.

A ce moment là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mon cerveau refusait de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. J'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs. Je tournais rapidement la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.

_ Za...Zayn...

_ Amandine.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelque chose explosa dans mon ventre. Je savourais cet ultime baiser pour sceller à jamais notre amour. Ce baiser était à la fois plein de sentiments, de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour et à la fois d'amertume, de vertige de peur, de vide. Tous les moments que nous avions passés ensembles me revinrent en mémoire et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues. Des larmes que je n'avais jamais versé auparavant. Je pensais. Pensais à tout, à nous, à moi, à lui, à eux. Ma pensée s'attarda sur eux. Eux tous. Il retira ses lèvres des miennes, les joues trempées de mes larmes. Mais vu la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, j'aurais juré qu'il avait pleuré aussi.

_ Tu crois... tu crois qu'il se souviennent qu'on les aime, Zayn ? Lui demandais-je la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, en collant mon front au sien, les yeux fermés.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils le savent... me murmura-t-il en posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Zayn je t'aime. A jamais.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée.

Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de mourir, la seule chose dont vous avez envie c'est de renier le monde. Oublier toutes les choses superflues qui vous entourent pour vous concentrer sur quelques gris-gris qui vous tiennent à cœur. Mais en même temps, vous avez envie de tout sauver. De tout emporter avec vous.

Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de mourir, vous ne vous posez même plus la question de ce qu'est la mort. Vous êtes forcés d'accepter ce qu'il vous arrive coûte que coûte. Vous vous en fichez de ce qu'il vous attend ensuite, du moment que vous n'oubliez pas de penser à aimer. Une dernière fois. Une ultime fois.

Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de mourir, la seule chose dont vous avez envie c'est d'être avec ceux que vous aimez. Leur rappeler que vous pensez à eux, que vous tenez à eux. Que jamais vous n'avez cessé de les aimer, et qu'il auront toujours leurs places dans votre cœur. Et ces personnes se comptent sur les doigts des deux mains.

Nous nous étions promis de finir notre vie ensemble nous avons tenu notre promesse, sans le vouloir le moins du monde, et dans la souffrance.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	2. Keep Your Promise

**K**eep Your Promise.

_Musique :_ FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE Never Let Me Go

**-ROMANTIQUE-**

J'étais seule. Trop seule. Il était parti mais jamais revenu. Il m'avait promis pourtant qu'il reviendrait, et j'avais foi en lui. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber aussi lâchement. Je comptais les jours, il m'avais demandé de lui faire confiance. Je ne savais absolument pas où il était et ce qu'il faisait actuellement. J'avais imaginé des tas de situations, mais je refusais de croire qu'elles étaient vraies. Je savais pertinemment au fond de moi que je pouvais avoir confiance en Harry Styles. L'homme de ma vie.

J'avais fini par me créer un petit calendrier sur lequel je cochais les jours ou il n'était pas là. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 novembre, le jour de mon anniversaire. Et il n'était pas là. J'avais prévu de sortir avec des amies pour éviter de me morfondre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur jusqu'à en avoir les yeux rouges pendant 2 jours. Je me préparais, il était 19h30, direction chez ma meilleure amie. La soirée promettait de me remonter le moral. Toute la journée j'avais lutté pour ne pas pleurer. Je devais être forte. Je n'aimais d'ailleurs pas sembler faible aux yeux des autres. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas la le jour de mon anniversaire me mettait dans tous mes états. J'arrivais chez Marie-Charlotte. Oriane et Amandine étaient déjà arrivées. Accolades et embrassades. La table était remplie de trucs à grignoter. Tant mieux. J'avais envie de manger pour noyer mon chagrin. Les filles me parlaient de tout mais évitaient le sujet brûlant : Harry. Elles étaient toutes heureuses. Sauf moi. Il m'avait laissée. Et personne ne savait pourquoi. Ou plutôt personne ne voulait me l'avouer.

Soudain, mon smartphone se mit à vibrer, m'indiquant que quelqu'un venait de forcer ma serrure et avait pénétré dans ma maison. Manquait plus que ça. Je prévenais les filles et refusais leurs propositions d'aide. Je courrais jusque chez moi. L'allée de graviers était éclairée de millions de bougies. Un bouquet de roses rouges reposait à mes pieds. Je me baissais, le ramassais et relevais la tête. Plus rien n'existait à présent, je m'étais perdue dans ses yeux verts. Il était comme dans mon souvenir. Il souriait. Son sourire si particulier illuminant son visage. Je m'avançais, lui aussi. Sans un mot ni un geste. Il me prit dans ses bras, noyant encore son regard dans le mien. J'étais incapable de dire ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il regardait mon visage. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de mes flancs remontant jusqu'à mon visage. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière mon oreille. Je frissonnais. Et mon ventre commençait à faire des siennes. Il passa un bras derrière mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Je laissais tomber mon sac. J'agrippais mes mains à son cou. Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard. Il m'emmena à la piscine du jardin et y entra par les marches. Nos yeux jouaient ensembles, et aucun de nous deux n'osais parler. Soudain, il plongea dans l'eau, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il nous fit remonter à la surface à temps et je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les plaquer à l'arrière de mon visage. Il posa ses mains de chaque cote de mon visage. Et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je ne répondais plus de moi même. Et je répondais avec ardeur à ses gestes entreprenants. Entre deux baisers il me murmurait qu'il m'aimait, que je lui manquait et que je le rendais dingue. J'aurais voulu lui répondre de vive voix, mais mes cordes vocales refusaient de m'obéir. Pour lui montrer que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, j'approfondissais davantage notre baiser, ne lui laissant aucun répit... Nos corps l'un contre l'autre dans la piscine, faisaient simplement mon bonheur.

J'avais eu raison de le croire. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir tenu le coup. Ce soir enfin, j'allais le retrouver. Mon Harry, l'homme de ma vie. Je lui avais fait confiance. Il avait tenu ses promesses.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	3. When Love Starts With Friendship

**W**hen Love Starts With Friendship.

_Musique :_ ASHES REMAIN I won't run away

**-ROMANTIQUE / (LEMON)-**

Tous les jours depuis que j'avais aménagé à Doncaster je venais dans ce petit café du coin de ma rue avant de me rendre à l'université. Et tous les matins je prenais un café, accompagné d'un croissant. Et tous le matins, c'était lui qui me le servait, avec un sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants. Les premiers regards avaient été hésitants, mais après un mois de sourires matinaux, on en était arrivés à se parler, à se poser la même question tous les matins « Comment vas-tu ? ». Puis, plus les jours avançaient, plus les sourires devenaient amicaux. Nous riions et nous partagions nos rêves de la nuit passée. C'était notre petit secret. Notre petit truc à nous. J'avais appris à le connaître et lui avait appris à me cerner. Il s'appelait Louis. Louis Tomlinson et il était serveur dans ce café depuis déjà deux ans. Il avait 4 ans de plus que moi, mais on se comprenait comme si on s'était toujours connus. J'aimais tellement passer ces 30 minutes avec lui tous les matins. Il me donnait l'envie d'aller travailler à la fac, et ensoleillait mes journées pluvieuses. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le café, il venait même s'asseoir à ma table et on discutait. De tout et de rien, mais on parlait. Et lorsque je m'en allait, il me faisait toujours un bisous sur la joue gauche et me souhaitait toujours une merveilleuse journée, en ajoutant qu'il avait hâte de me revoir demain.

Ce matin de printemps, le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez. Le ciel était bleu, et les quelques rayons déjà debout, prenaient une magnifique couleur orangée. Je poussais la porte du café, faisant retentir la petite cloche située dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était derrière le bar et à peine avait-il entendu la clochette qu'il leva la tête, un magnifique sourire illuminant les traits de son visage. Je m'installais au bar cette fois. Il se retourna et enclencha le porte filtre dans la machine à café après avoir placé une tasse sous le bec verseur. Puis il s'accouda au bar, me sourit et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je remarquais alors qu'il était fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux me le confirmaient.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il conservant son sourire si charmeur

_ Moi je vais bien, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça Lou', regardes-toi on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et que tu vas syncoper sur place ! M'exclamais-je

_ Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit oui.

_ Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je tandis qu'il posait mon café devant moi.

Il sourit de plus belle.

_ Tu m'énerve, soufflais-je.

_ Je te dirais ça ce soir, rejoint moi devant le café vers 18h, c'est l'heure à laquelle je finis ce soir.

_ C'est si grave que ça ?!

_ Mais, non... Arrête un peu de t'en faire pour moi ! Allez bois ton café et raconte moi tes rêves... sourit-il malicieusement en se penchant davantage vers moi.

Je bus une gorgée de café et entamais la description de mes songes. Une fois le café bu et l'heure des cours s'approchant, j'embrassais mon meilleur ami sur la joue et je quittais le bar, lui confirmant l'heure de rendez-vous ce soir. Il me suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Puis il soupira longuement, appuyant sa tête sur ses bras et laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Ma journée à la fac ne fut pas de tout repos et elle me fut encore plus difficile à supporter puisque l'état de Lou' m'angoissait. Je me dépêchais de sortir de l'université, je repassais chez moi, prenais une petit douche, me changeais et je redescendis les escaliers de mon immeuble pour rejoindre la devanture du café. Il n'était pas encore là, alors je resserrais mon blouson et nouais mon écharpe. Même si le printemps était là, les journées restaient froides. Il sortit enfin par la petite porte grise jouxtant la boutique, son bonnet bordeaux sur la tête.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'avouer mais je crois que mes sentiments d'amitié pour Louis étaient devenus amoureux. Mais j'avais tellement peur de tout gâcher que je me taisais.

Il me vit enfin, et me sourit. Son visage semblait plus reposé mais ses traits étaient encore tirés. Il avait du mal à sourire, il était anxieux.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me prit doucement la main, me tirant vers sa voiture.

_ Lou, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Il se stoppa et mis son index sur ses lèvres pour m'indiquer de me taire. Je baisais la tête, imaginant les endroits probables dans lesquels Louis pourrait me conduire. Je montais côté passager. Il prit le volant. Le soleil était loin d'être couché et les rayons caressaient le goudron, lui donnant une couleur rose magique. De temps en temps, je regardais Lou, il ne brochait pas. Il ne disait rien. Il se concentrait sur la route, il réfléchissait. Je ne sais pas à quoi, et ça m'inquiétait. On arrivait enfin après près de 10 min de route. Il gara la voiture sur un parking aménagé devant un petit chemin de graviers. Tout autour de nous, des arbres à perte de vue. On ne voyait rien à part la forêt dense. Lou sortit de la voiture, je fis de même. Je le suivis sur le chemin de graviers toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot. Nous arrivions devant un petit chalet tout en bois. Les arbres avaient fait place à de petits arbustes. J'ouvris la bouche en découvrant ce qui se cachait derrière les arbustes : une falaise. Nous étions au bord d'une falaise. L'horizon et la mer se touchaient et le soleil les berçait avec sa lueur dorée. Louis attrapa ma main encore une fois et m'emporta jusque devant la porte du chalet que j'avais presque oublié en regardant le merveilleux paysage. Il s'approcha de la porte, regarda par dessus son épaule. Je croisais son petit regard bleuté. Il me sourit mystérieusement. Il fit cliquer la serrure et poussa la porte. Il me fit signe d'entrer. Je m'exécutais. Il me suivit, referma la porte derrière moi. Je découvrait l'intérieur du chalet. Un salon communiquant avec une cuisine à ma gauche et à ma droite, une chambre. Je m'avançais dans le salon. Les meubles étaient dans l'esprit du chalet. Chaleureux. A l'image de Louis.

J'enlevais mon manteau et le posais sur le sofa, il fit de même.

_ Assis-toi Oriane, il faut que je te raconte.

Pas très rassurée je m'assis sur le canapé, Louis à côté de moi. Il me prit les mains et respira un grand coup. Il me regarda, ses yeux brillants. Mais de larmes cette fois.

_ Je dois partir, Oriane. Je dois quitter Doncaster.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un choc. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de sérieux mais à ce point la, non. J'étais tétanisée. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à tout allure, mes idées se mélangeant avec les images de notre si belle amitié.

_ Avant de... de te quitter, je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je me jetais à son cou et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il fut surprit mais il ne tarda pas à m'enlacer violemment, me plaquant un peu plus contre son corps musclé. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus entreprenants, ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur mes hanches et il remonta dans mon cou en glissant ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnais et lâchais ses lèvres pour respirer, les frissons gagnant mon corps entier. Il sourit, et s'empara de mon cou, où il déposa des milliers de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Il fit glisser ma veste de mes épaules, et descendis une des manches de mon haut. Il descendis de mon cou à mon épaule, glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et de plus en plus profonde. A chaque baiser qu'il déposait, je serrais plus fort le t-shirt dans son dos. Il se stoppa net, releva la tête, prenant la mienne entre ses deux mains. Mes cheveux étaient tous en bataille et quelques mèches parsemaient mon visage. Je respirais fort et rapidement, Louis aussi. Il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il se leva, nous amenant jusque dans la chambre. Il fit glisser mon t-shirt. Je défis sa ceinture. Il s'allongea sur le lit, quittant lui aussi son t-shirt, il s'approcha de moi, passant ses mains sous mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je posais mes mains sur son torse musclé et relevais la tête pour l'embrasser au creux de son cou. Soudain je sentis ses mains se crisper sur mon dos. Je souris à travers les baisers que je déposais, de plus en plus nombreux. J'étais assez fière de lui faire autant d'effet. Je laissais glisser ses mains le long de son dos.

_ Oriane... murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque, le visage dans mes cheveux.

_ Oui, Louis ? Demandais-je difficilement entre deux respirations saccadées.

Il releva sa tête et me regarda, les yeux emplis de désir, et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je souriais aussi, contente d'avoir enfin pu lui avouer mes sentiments et qu'ils soient réciproques. Il enfouit son visage si rapidement dans mon cou que je me mis à rire. Un rire rempli, lui aussi d'un désir réciproque.

Nous nous laissions lourdement tomber sur le matelas, la respiration haletante, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres sèches. Nous ne bougions plus, épuisés par nos ébats. Je remontais quand même le drap sur mon buste, commençant à avoir froid. Louis souriait. Il était pire qu'heureux et moi aussi. Soudain, nous nous rappelions au même instant de la discussion que nous avions eu juste avant. Louis perdit son sourire et je soupirais, tentant de ravaler mes larmes. Je reprenais doucement ma respiration. Je crois que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que Louis avait pu me donner... J'étais comblée...

_ Viens avec moi.

Je tournais la tête vers Louis.

_ Quoi ?

_ Viens avec moi. Pars avec moi.

Je me tournais sur le côté, m'appuyant sur mon coude, retenant le drap de mon autre main.

_ Je ne peux pas Louis...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je... Attends, j'ai tout ici, mes études, mon appart, je ne peux pas tout plaquer.

_ Alors rien de tout ce que l'on vient de faire n'avait d'importance pour toi, ce n'était qu'un adieu.

Il m'énervait. Je me penchais sur lui, entourant son buste de mes mains.

_ Non, tout ça n'était pas rien, c'était simplement magique, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, mais aucun sourire ne revint sur son visage.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser, je t'aime trop...

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime Louis...

_ Alors viens avec moi.

_ Lou... Je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça du jour au lendemain !

Il soupira et je reprenais ma place, sur le dos, côté droit du lit. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se pencha sur moi et qui enserra ma taille.

_ Je pars demain soir, mais je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu entends. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et j'ai été con de ne pas t'avouer mes sentiments plus tôt. On aurait pu encore plus profiter...

Et il déposa un baiser dans mon cou qui me fit sourire.

_ On a le temps jusqu'à demain soir, murmurais-je doucement dans son oreille en la frôlant volontairement avec mes lèvres...

Louis était devant la pancarte électronique indiquant le retard des trains. Ses valises étaient posées à côté de lui. Ses yeux, braqués sur le panneau, n'avaient aucune expression et ils balayaient le vide.

Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans elle ? Comment avait-il trouvé le courage de la laisser tomber aussi lâchement ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas voulu venir, elle n'avait pas voulu le suivre. Et il souffraient tous les deux dans l'histoire. Louis se demandait comment il allait trouver la force de monter dans le train.

Soudain, il sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt. Ces doigts, ce toucher il l'aurait reconnu parmi tous. Il se retourna pour se trouver en face d'elle. La femme de sa vie. Oriane.

_ Tu crois qu'il accepteront une jeune demoiselle dans ton train ? Murmura-t-elle en collant son front à celui de Louis

_ On s'en fou, bordel. Oriane, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir...

Il s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres, ne les lâchant qu'à l'annonce de son train.

Prenant la main de la jeune femme, il l'entraîna vers son train, traînant les valises. Il s'en allaient tous deux vers de nouveaux chemins, des chemins forgés d'amour.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	4. When The Rain Begins To Fall

**W**hen The Rain Begins To Fall.

_Musique :_ IMAGINE DRAGONS Demons

**-ROMANTIQUE-**

« On arrive dans combien de temps Zayn? » demandais-je

Cela faisait presque deux heures que nous roulions sur l'autoroute, suivant la voiture d'Harry qui faisait quelques zig-zags, puisque le bouclé n'avait eu son permis que depuis quelques semaines.

Je commençait à m'impatienter, même si la présence du métis ne me laissait pas indifférente et ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il faisait beau, le soleil était au zénith depuis l'aurore.

_ Il fait chaud ! Dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton pour enclencher la clim.

Zayn me prit le poignet.

_ On va ouvrir les fenêtres, je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez d'essence sinon. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de m'arrêter, je perdrais la voiture d'Hazza.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, et manifester mon mécontentement d'une quelconque manière, mais lorsque je vis le sourire que Zayn me lançait je refermais la bouche et reportais mon regard sur la route, de peur de rougir... Enfin non : de peur de devenir une tomate cramoisie.

On était pas ensemble, non. Mais j'aurais vraiment espéré qu'un jour, il me tienne dans ses bras, qu'il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou en douceur et qu'on passe de merveilleuses soirées au clair de lune, au bord d'une falaise transformée par l'érosion des vagues salées. Je soupirais. Il accentua son sourire. Je retournais la tête vers lui. Il commençait à m'agacer, je n'arrivais pas à cerner le sens de son sourire.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui lançais-je

Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux et de temps à autre, une mèche venait se glisser dans ma bouche. Je l'enlevais d'un geste énergique, mon shampoing n'étant décidément pas très comestible.

_ J'aime bien voir tes cheveux voler. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas mis la clim.

Il m'aurait fallut un trou de souris pour que je m'y faufile, tellement je ne savais pas où me mettre. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, même si j'en avais très envie. Il ne souriait plus, il avait l'air tellement sérieux... Mais ça ne pouvait être que mon interprétation. Pourquoi Zayn Malik s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi, à part par intérêt envers ses potes.

Louis, mon frère, m'avais dès toute petite intégrée à leur groupe. Ainsi, Harry était devenu mon meilleur ami et Niall mon confident. Liam était un peu mon deuxième grand frère. Mais, depuis quelques temps, entre Zayn et moi c'était étrange. On était distants mais à la fois proches. Comme des aimants qu'on aurait retourné pour que les pôles se repoussent. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que les deux aimants que nous étions, tendaient à se retourner pour s'attirer.

Je chassais cette idée de mes pensées, lorsque je vis que notre voiture prenait la sortie de droite, abandonnant les gars et la voiture d'Harry.

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers Zayn. Il arborait encore ce put*** de sourire.

_ Tu fous quoi là ? Tu disais y'a à peine deux minutes que tu ne dev...

_ Chut. Tais-toi un peu, tu verras bien !

Ok. Il veut jouer. Ni une ni deux, je croisais les bras et m'adossais au siège. Il me gave !

_ Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu boude, murmura le métis.

Gnaaaa ! Il m'énerve ! Je prenais quand même l'expression comme un compliment et restais dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le paysage qui s'étalait devant nous m'oblige à décroiser les bras.

Nous étions sur un magnifique plateau, au bord d'une falaise. Zayn coupa le moteur. On entendait la mer déferler sur les rochers. Le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages, donnant à cet endroit un aspect un peu angoissant.

Le cliquetis de la porte que Zayn venait d'ouvrir me sortit de mes pensées et je secouait brièvement la tête. Zayn dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il sourit

_ Viens.

Point De Vue : Zayn.

Elle restait là dans la voiture, à admirer l'endroit. J'avais réussi mon coup. J'étais fier ! J'ouvris la portière et sortit de la voiture. Je me rendis compte que je l'avais extirpée de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle... Je souris.

_ Viens.

Elle me regarda l'air interloqué, puis se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture. Le vent s'était levé, je remontais mon col. Elle croisa les bras, elle avait froid. Je fis le tour de la voiture, j'ouvris le coffre et en sortit une veste. Je la lui donnait.

_ Tiens, mets ça.

_ Merci.

Point De Vue : Interne.

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose de ce qu'il m'arrivais. Je me retrouvais en haut d'une falaise, la veste de Zayn sur mes épaules, en sa compagnie. Je le vis s'avancer vers le bord de la falaise. Plus près. Encore plus près. Trop près. Je m'élançais et lui attrapais le bras, comme pour le retenir

_ ça va pas ?! Tu aurais pu tomber.

Il me regarda puis sourit. Avec ce sourire. Toujours le même. Qui me faisait tant craquer.

_ Tu as eu peur ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement

_ Je... Non.

Abrutie... Mais quelle boulette tu fais ma pauvre fille. Oui, tu as eu peur pour lui, pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas bordel ?! Fierté à la con.

Il détourna la tête de mon visage pour se concentrer sur l'horizon. Je fis de même.

De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient sur la ligne séparant la mer du ciel, menaçants. Zayn semblait serein. Et moi aussi. Pourtant d'habitude, je balisais. Mais là, rien. Je me sentais affreusement en sécurité.

Zayn soupira et planta son regard dans le mien. J'aurais juré avoir les joues complètement cramoisies, car il sourit une fois de plus. Le jeune homme se rapprochait de plus en plus, sans dire un mot. Il fixait mes yeux, mes lèvres, et reprit possession de mon regard. Tétanisée, je le laissais faire. Il s'approchait encore dangereusement. Soudain je sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma joue. Je levais la tête vers le ciel murmurant :

_ Il pleut...

_ On s'en fou.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage me forçant à rebaisser la tête. Puis comme s'il l'avait répété des millions de fois, il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me coupant le souffle. Je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde et mon premier réflexe fut idiot : je le repoussais. Il fut surpris lui aussi.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en prenant la direction de la voiture sans m'adresser d'autre regard.

Je le laissais faire jusqu'au moment où je me rendis compte de mon énorme connerie.

_ Zayn, attends !

Il se retourna, penaud. Je m'avançais vers lui et dans un élan de courage, je m'accrochais à son cou et scellait nos lèvres. Il me laissa faire puis voyant que mon hésitation commençait à me gagner, il prit le relais, approfondissant le baiser.

La pluie nous trempait mais on s'en fichait. Nos cheveux dégoulinaient et nos vêtements étaient totalement mouillés. Rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter à ce moment là. Personnellement, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais. J'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur mes sensations et mes ressentis. J'attendais cela depuis si longtemps que lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois, je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais que c'était irréel et qu'il se foutait de moi. Mais lorsque j'avais vu sa réaction lorsque je l'avais repoussé tout c'était éclairé : les sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient bel et bien réciproques.

Plus notre baiser se faisait intense, plus ses mains serraient ma taille. J'étais à bout de souffle, lui aussi. Mais rien ne nous obligeait à nous arrêter. Et nous n'en avions pas envie. Je passais ma mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il remontait la sienne dans mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, me donnant des frissons.

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre retenti, nous faisant sursauter et ainsi mettre malheureusement fin à notre baiser. Zayn soupira d'agacement. Je respirais profondément et lui sourit, la tête ailleurs. Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus chastement cette fois ci. Puis c'est alors qu'il me sourit et je compris la signification de son mystérieux sourire. C'était un sourire passionné, plein d'amour et d'une sorte d'admiration. Il m'aimait, et moi je ne m'en étais rendu compte seulement maintenant. J'avais renié mes sentiments, croyant que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ses sentiments seraient aussi sincères.

Point De Vue : Zayn.

Enfin. J'ai réussi. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux que maintenant. Elle est là, en face de moi, et je l'aime. Plus que jamais. J'ai réussi à avouer mes sentiments. Mes vrais sentiments et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait. Je sais que je serais enfin heureux avec elle. Elle me ressemble dans le fond...

Elle tremble, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre. Je me dirige vers la voiture, elle me suit. Je rentre, elle aussi.

Point De Vue : Interne.

J'avais froid. Non en fait, j'étais totalement gelée. Mes vêtements étaient trempés et mes cheveux n'en parlons pas. Zayn était dans le même état que moi. Soudain, je me mis à exposer de rire, telle une brave bécasse.

Zayn me fixa, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Puis il leva un sourcil.

_ Tu te sens bien ? Je t'ai fait tant d'effet que ça ? Sourit-il malicieusement.

Je m'arrêtais de rire, rouge, et lui enfonçait mon poing dans l'épaule. Même pas mal.

_ Je riais de notre état, regarde, on est trempés !

_ En même temps, si tu m'avais pas embrassé, on serait pas restés sous la pluie.

_ Désolée... j'ai pas pu résister, dis-je en me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il prolongea le baiser encore une fois. Me faisant frissonner de nouveau. Puis il me sourit, démarra la voiture, fit demi tour et parti en direction de l'autoroute, rejoindre le point de rendez-vous fixé avec les autres.

Je lui tenais la main, heureuse. Je ne pensais pas à la façon dont nous allions annoncer aux autres notre relation ni à l'excuse que nous allions devoir inventer quand mon frère me demandera « Qu'est-ce que fous foutiez ?! »... J'étais heureuse et comblée.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	5. Writing, Music, Kisses

**W**riting, Music, Kisses.

_Musique :_ SELAH SUE Raggamuffin

**-ROMANTIQUE-**

J'étais bien tranquillement installée sur mon lit, sur le ventre, en train de lire un bouquin. Je suis incapable de me rappeler le sujet du bouquin, tellement qu'il était ennuyant à mourir. Je me souviens juste que le livre parlais du langage. Je soupirais après avoir fini le chapitre 5. Je posais le bouquin sur ma table de nuit et j'attrapais ma tablette. Je branchais mes écouteurs et montais le son. Je me mis à écrire. Je devais avancer une fiction que j'avais promis de faire lire à mes amies. J'étais concentrée sur ma musique et sur les phrases que j'essayais de tourner au mieux. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer...

Point De Vue : Niall.

Je poussais doucement la porte. Je savais qu'elle devait être en train d'écrire ou bien de lire. Je me faufilais par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je souris en la voyant sur sa tablette à tapoter sur l'écran. Dieu, qu'elle était belle... J'avançais dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Elle avait la musique dans les oreilles, une chance. Je me posais sur le canapé qui faisait face au lit. J'attrapais ma guitare, mon capodastre et un médiator et je plaçais le capo à la 5ème case. Je glissais mes doigts sur les cases et commençait à faire vibrer les cordes en rythme.

Point de Vue : Interne.

J'étais bloquée. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Les mots venaient mais les phrases que j'écrivais n'avaient aucun sens selon moi. Je décidais de changer de chanson. Je passais sur l'onglet musique, appuyais sur pause et m'apprêtais à changer de chanson lorsque dans le silence qui s'était installé, j'entendis que quelqu'un jouait de la guitare sur la canapé derrière moi. Ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que lui. Mon amour. Je n'enlevais pas les écouteurs. Je voulais faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il jouait si bien. J'en avais des frissons sur tout le corps. Sa voix, la mélodie de la guitare, tout me faisait rêver chez lui. Soudain il s'arrêta de jouer. « Merde, pensais-je, il m'a repérée ». Je me dépêchais de remettre la musique. Je faisais semblant d'écrire. Tous à coup, je sentis ses doigts partir du bas de ma colonne vertébrale et remonter jusqu'à mon cou. Il dessina un petit huit du bout des doigts sur ma nuque, me provoquant des frissons intenses. Puis il pencha sa tête et la glissa dans mon cou pur y déposer un doux baiser. Puis je le sentis sourire tout contre ma peau. Je crispais mes mains sur la couette. Il enleva mes écouteurs de mes oreilles, prit la tablette et la posa sur le sol, plus loin. C'est alors que je me retournais et m'allongeais sur le dos. Et je croisais son regard océan. Ses yeux me transportèrent tellement ils brillaient. Les miens devaient briller aussi. Je l'aimais à un point inimaginable. Je l'aimais pour tout ce qu'il était. Je l'aimais à en mourir.

Il pencha davantage sur moi et scella nos lèvres. Je pris part au baiser sans rechigner et je lui en demandais même plus. Je passais ma main sur sa nuque, l'attirant vers moi. Puis j'approfondissais le baiser en souriant contre ses lèvres. Il entoura rapidement ma taille de ses bras, les glissant délicatement sous mon t-shirt. Je frissonnais encore, ma respiration se faisant de plus en rapide, lourde et saccadée. J'entremêlais mes mains avec ses cheveux. Il lâcha mes lèvres. Il plongea son si beau regard dans le mien et me murmura « Tu me rends dingue, je t'aime à la folie » avant d'entreprendre un nouveau merveilleux baiser.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	6. A Newborn Behaviour

**A **Newborn Behaviour

_Musique :_LIFEHOUSE – You And Me

Nous étions assis depuis au moins près d'une demi-heure. Je commençais presque à stresser. Pourtant ça ne me ressemblait pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas le genre de mec à stresser. Ou alors si, seulement pour les bonnes occasions. Mais là, en ce moment, je n'avais aucune raison d'angoisser. Je devrais, au contraire, me réjouir pour eux. Je crois qu'en fait, j'avais peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Mais il n'y avait vraiment aucun motif...

Je sentis la main d'Oriane serrer la mienne un peu plus fort. Je sortis de mes pensées et me reconcentrais sur les événements. Au même moment on entendit crier depuis la salle au fond du couloir. Je serrais à mon tour la main de ma petite amie avant d'entendre crier une deuxième fois. Là je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. « Mais Louis, putain arrête de baliser, Zayn est avec elle ! Ta sœur va bien bordel ». Un nouveau cri, strident et déchirant puis le silence. Un silence pesant et pour le coup super angoissant. Personne ne bougeait et personne n'osait respirer. J'avais l'impression que ce moment durait des heures. Soudainement, ne tenant plus, je me levais, forçant Oriane à m'imiter. Puis d'un coup, j'entendis des pleurs. Des pleurs d'enfant. Les pleurs d'un bébé. Du bébé. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Un sourire qui ne pouvait pas être plus sincère. J'entendis les autres se lever autour de moi et se prendre dans les bras en prononçant des mots de soulagement par milliers. Je sentis la main de mon meilleur ami serrer mon épaule.

« Louis, t'es tonton ! » cria Liam, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui sautais dans les bras en pleurant presque. J'étais tellement content. Pour Amandine, pour Zayn et pour le petit prince qui venait de naître. Je lâchais Liam quand l'infirmière vint nous annoncer que l'on pouvait enfin aller voir les parents et le bébé dans leur chambre. Je proposais mon bras à Oriane qui l'accepta et nous suivions tous les deux le mouvement jusqu'à la chambre blanche. Noémie frappa doucement à la porte et attendit que l'on vienne ouvrir. Le battant s'entrouvrit découvrant Zayn, radieux, malgré les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux noisette. Quand il nous vit il nous sauta littéralement dans les bras, affichant son plus beau sourire.

Nous entrions ensuite dans la chambre et nous découvrions Amandine, allongée dans les draps blancs, les cheveux trempés par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir et dans ses bras un bébé emmitouflé dans une grenouillère bleue pastel. Elle lui souriait et le berçait doucement. Puis elle leva son regard pers vers nous et nous sourit aussi radieusement que Zayn l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Chacun notre tour, par couple nous nous approchions alors de la petite merveille. Je pris la main d'Oriane et m'avançais en premier. Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et je m'approchais de ma petite sœur, l'embrassant fort sur le front avant de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je penchais alors mon regard sur le bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Il agitait doucement ses petites mains, tentant d'agripper le vêtement de sa mère. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais il souriait déjà, comme s'il était heureux d'être né dans cette famille. Il en avait de la chance le petit Jules – je venais de poser mes yeux sur le bracelet blanc autour de son poignet. Il avait une mère et un père aimant et pire qu'attentionnés et je savais pertinemment, car je connaissais aussi bien ma sœur que Zayn, qu'il vivrait dans le bonheur absolu.

« Si tu savais comme je suis content pour vous, sœurette... Il est sublime... » murmurais-je, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Merci Louis... » me répondit-t-elle en souriant, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

Je posais mon doigt sur la joue du petit Jules et lui caressais doucement la peau. Il secoua la tête puis se mit à sourire. Oriane m'agrippa la taille et fit un immense sourire à Amandine, sa meilleure amie, qui le lui rendit. Puis elle caressa à son tour la joue du bébé avant de glisser son index dans la main de Jules qui resserra ses petits doigts, emprisonnant la main d'Oriane. Je l'imitais et Jules saisit mon doigt à son tour. Nous sourions tous les deux à Zayn qui venait de s'installer en face de nous, sur le bord du lit, la main autour de la taille d'Amandine et l'autre sur la tête de Jules. J'embrassais une dernière fois tendrement ma sœur et je lançais un regard plein d'amitié à Zayn. Puis nous laissions les autres passer à leur tour au chevet de la petite famille. Nous indiquions rapidement à Harry et Lauralee que nous sortions chercher le cadeau pour le petit Jules dans la voiture et j'emboîtais le pas d'Oriane en direction du parking. Nous arrivions à la voiture, récupérions le cadeau, et remontions dans l'hôpital, rejoindre la chambre de ma sœur. J'allais rouvrir la porte, lorsqu'Oriane me héla.

« Lou... »

Je me retournais et compris de suite son petit sourire en coin. Je m'approchais d'elle, passais mes mains sensuellement autour de sa taille et l'embrassais passionnément. Puis je déplaçais ma main jusque sur son ventre, aplatissant le tissus ample, faisant apparaître son ventre à présent légèrement rebondi.

« On ne leur dit rien pour le moment hein » me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Non. Non, on dit rien. J'ai pas envie qu'ils le sachent. Pas tout de suite. » souris-je en l'embrassant encore une fois.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	7. Clean Me Up

**C**lean Me Up

_Musique :_JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE – Drink You Away

**LEMON**

Je passais le chiffon sur le meuble en bois, me dandinant au rythme de la musique. Je m'ennuyais à mourir mais ranger ma chambre devenait urgent. Heureusement il était là pour m'aider un peu. M'aider... Un bien grand mot...

Il se plaça derrière moi, et m'attrapa la main.

_ Je peux t'aider mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il en glissant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Je frissonnais mais je ne cédais pas tout de suite. Je me collais un peu plus à son bassin, me déhanchant toujours sur la musique. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour résister encore un peu. Je sentais et j'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer. Son torse se soulevait de plus en plus et son basin suivait de plus en plus les mouvements du mien. Soudain, en glissant un peu plus sa tête dans mon cou, il susurra :

_ Tu ne penses pas que le tapis aussi aurait besoin d'un petit nettoyage bébé ?

Je ne pu tenir plus longtemps. Ma lèvre inférieure toujours pincée, je me retournais vers lui, mon buste collé au sien, nos bassins toujours accrocs l'un à l'autre. Je posais alors mes mains sur son ventre et je remontais mes doigts jusque dans son cou, d'une façon que je voulais la plus sensuelle possible. Il pencha la tête en arrière inspirant profondément et fermant les yeux. Un fois que je fus arrivée à son cou, il rebaissa la tête et me regarda. Ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées, signe distinctif que mon désir était réciproque. Il s'empara sauvagement de mes lèvres, ne tardant pas pour demander accès à ma langue, ce que je ne refusais absolument pas. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui refuser ? Notre baiser se faisant plus intense, il agrippa mes cuisses et m'obligea à entourer sa taille de mes jambes. Je gémis doucement, accentuant encore davantage le baiser. Il remonta ses mains sur mes fesses, puis sur mon dos, passant sous mon t-shirt, dégrafant mon soutien-gorge par la même occasion. Puis il décida enfin à bouger. J'avais envie de lui, et c'était réciproque. Il me porta jusqu'au tapis, n'interrompant pas notre baiser puis il m'allongea sur le sol. Je repliais une jambe et laisser son corps glisser sur le mien. Il réussit à me débarrasser de mon t-shirt et de mon soutien-gorge tandis que je m'occupais de sa ceinture des boutons et de la braguette de son jean. Une fois son bas et mon haut enlevés, je lui ôtais sauvagement son t-shirt. Puis il cala sa tête dans mon cou, le couvrant de baisers tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Je souris tout en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à mon short qu'il déboutonna et qu'il jeta loin derrière lui, au cas ou j'aurais l'idée de le remettre, ce qui, au passage, n'était pas du tout dans mes plans... Il ne se fit pas prier non plus pour m'enlever le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il me restait. Je suivais son mouvement et fit voler son boxer. Il descendis ses lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, puis continua de m'embrasser le ventre jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne mon nombril. Je poussais un petit soupir ce qui le fit sourire et il couvrit mon bas-ventre de ses baisers doux. Je mordais de nouveau ma lèvre pour éviter le trop plein de bruits suspects et agrippais son dos avec mes mains. Je le griffais au moment ou il fit glisser ses lèvres sur ma peau, remontant de mon bas-ventre à mon cou en passant par ma poitrine. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir doucement au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Puis il s'arrêta et reprit possession de mes lèvres sauvagement avant de se stopper de nouveau.

_ Je suis toute à toi... susurrais-je.

Je l'embrassais sensuellement et laissais nos langues jouer ensemble puis je m'abandonnais à son étreinte, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps. Lorsque nos corps fusionnèrent, je laissais un petit cri s'échapper de ma bouche et Louis soupira bruyamment en souriant contre ma bouche. Il était à la fois doux et fauve. Ses caresses me rendaient folle, surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait sur mes points sensibles comme les côtes ou le cou. Nos peaux se frôlaient, glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, et je griffais son dos jusqu'au sang. Dieu que ce mec pouvait me faire de l'effet. Et je crois qu'il avait le coup de hanches le plus parfait de la Terre. Il accéléra le rythme et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. C'est lorsque je glissais ma tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser que la sienne devint encore plus rapide que la mienne et que ses soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus bruyants. Je sentis ses mains se crisper sur ma taille. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un cri qui précéda celui de Louis. Puis nous nous laissions tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en plein effort de récupération de notre respiration. Je me calais dans ses bras. Il attrapa la couverture sur le canapé et la déposa sur nos corps nus.

_ Bordel, Louis... lâchais-je entre deux souffles.

_ Quoi ?... demanda-t-il, essoufflé, ça ne t'as pas plus ?

Il ajouta un sourire en coin, et je lui enfonçais mon poing dans son épaule.

_ Tu sais très bien que c'était magique comme à chaque fois...

_ Il nous reste encore à prendre une douche.

_ Louis...

_ Les économies d'eau c'est important, surtout pour la plus belle créature de la Terre comme toi.

Je souris, me mordant la lèvre, frissonnant à chaque va et vient de ses doigts sur ma taille.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	8. Half A Heart

**H**alf A Heart

_Musique :_COREY GRAY - Apologize

**-DARK-**

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin dans ce discours tant attendu qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps.

« Je suis ignoble. C'est seulement maintenant que je trouve le courage de te parler en face. Enfin du moins de tout t'expliquer. De te montrer à quel point tu étais, es et sera pour moi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Mon existence n'est pas longue pour le moment, mais t'avoir rencontré m'a suffit à savoir que ce serait toi qui la compléterais. Je ne crois pas au hasard, ni forcément au destin, mais je sais que quelque part nous étions faits pour être l'un avec l'autre et partager un bout de route ensemble, voire même tout le chemin, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que l'on s'endorme ensemble au creux des bras squelettiques de la mort en cape noire. Tout ça a été planifié pour nous deux. Deux êtres choisis dans tout l'univers et unis par un lien invisible qui les fait vivre mutuellement, par la seule force d'un amour à bâtir. »

Il marqua une courte pause. Il détourna son regard brillant puis continua doucement.

« J'ai fais beaucoup de choix dans ma vie, beaucoup de choix différents, mais je ne regretterais absolument jamais celui de t'avoir aimée et de t'aimer encore. Toujours. A en perdre la raison parfois. Je repense souvent à nous. A nos lèvres scellées, à nos corps entrelacés, à nos baisers presque trop passionnés pour sembler réels. Nous sommes un, quoi qu'on dise et quoi qu'on fasse. Mon cœur bat uniquement pour toi et personne ne pourra faire de ma vie un idéal aussi parfait que toi tu l'as fait. Ce soleil dans tes yeux, la chaleur de tes accolades et de tes baisers, la joie de vivre communicative qui se dégage de ta petite personnalité est et restera un souvenir de toi à jamais ancré dans ma mémoire. Tu rythme ma vie, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque année. Je n'imagine pas passer un seul moment sans toi, sans penser ne serait-ce qu'à ton visage. »

Le ciel s'assombrissait à présent, mais il devait terminer ce discours.

« Je fume peut être, mais la pire des drogues que je consume c'est toi. Tu me permets d'exister même si t'aimer me détruit plus qu'autre chose à présent. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait ainsi un jour. Tout ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire, tout ce que nous n'avons pas pu se dire. Voir grandir, ensemble nos enfants. Faire de notre famille, un magnifique ensemble d'osmose humaine. Toutes ces choses qui font le bonheur d'un couple. Je ne sais même plus si aujourd'hui et à partir de maintenant, je dois encore employer le mot couple. Toi sans moi, ce n'est rien, et moi sans toi, le néant. »

Il ferma ses yeux noisette pour laisser couler les larmes qui les remplissaient et essuya avec sa main tremblante ses joues trempées.

« La vie se termine toujours. Mais la notion de justice n'est pas forcément respectée. Nous allons devoir vivre sans toi, nous sommes forcés d'accepter ton départ. Nous. Encore au pluriel. Oui, puisqu'_elle_ aussi aurait bien voulu te voir vieillir à mes côtés. »

Il serra davantage la main de la petite fille au boucles brunes et aux yeux verts à côté de lui. Puis il respira une dernière fois avant d'achever.

« Tu es partie. Et bien trop tôt. Tout nous restait à faire, tout était encore à construire. Tu abandonne tout lâchement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Tu nous a laissé tomber. Mais en même temps, tu n'y es strictement pour rien et t'accabler est idiot. Toutefois, le vide que tu laisse restera à jamais insignifiant et vacant. Il me reste encore du temps avant de te rejoindre, mais le jour ou nous serons de nouveau réunis, je te promets que plus jamais nous ne laisserons quelqu'un nous séparer. J'en souffre maintenant, ce n'est pas pour en souffrir aussi après. La douleur est bien présente mais la détermination prendra le dessus et je continuerais à me battre pour faire grandir notre fille en gardant les valeurs que tu aurais voulu lui inculquer. En respectant toutes les règles qu'un couple peut établir pour faire de la vie de leur enfant, un vrai paradis sur terre. Je t'aime, je pense que ces quelques lettres résument tout. Absolument tout... »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Zayn se laissa tomber dans les bras de Louis, la rage au ventre et pleurant à ne plus s'arrêter. Niall s'avança et pris la petite fille dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants quant à l'état de son père. Harry et Liam rejoignirent Louis et placèrent leur mains dans le dos du jeune homme toujours en pleurs, juste pour lui indiquer leur présence et leur soutien. La pluie se mit à tomber sur les invités rassemblés autour du cercueil de bois clair. Le bouquet de roses posé dessus recevait la pluie en la transformant en petites perles transparentes à l'allure fantastique.

Le métis pleurait toujours et ses jambes ne le porteraient bientôt plus. Il avait déjà perdu la moitié de son être et il pensait à présent que sans elle, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	9. Magical Sparkles

**M**agical Sparkles.

_Musique :_REGINA SPEKTOR – The Call

**-ROMANTIQUE-**

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper ma trousse de maquillage située en haut de l'armoire blanche de ma salle de bain. Soudain je sentis deux mains entourer doucement ma taille et une tête se poser au creux de mon cou. Puis je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille. Je souris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, princesse ?

Je ris doucement.

_ Juste attraper ma trousse de maquillage là-haut, pour que je finisse de me préparer.

_ Laisse moi faire.

Il me poussa en enserrant davantage ma taille. Puis il leva son bras et saisit la pochette rouge. Je le remerciais en m'emparant de la trousse et en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Je me replaçais devant mon miroir, ouvrais la trousse et choisis un gloss légèrement rouge pour l'appliquer sur mes lèvres. Zayn posa son dos contre l'armoire et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, affichant un magnifique sourire en coin. J'évitais de croiser son regard noisette dans le miroir, sachant très bien que si ses yeux croisaient les miens, je n'aurais aucun mal à lui sauter dessus.

Je débouchais donc le gloss, essuyais le surplus de matière sur le côté du tube et m'apprêtais à poser la brosse en mousse sur mes lèvres, lorsque je sentis de nouveau ses mains entourer ma taille. Et, comme il me connaissait si bien et qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était mon point faible, il déposa ses lèvres au creux de mon cou, me faisant, comme d'habitude, frissonner. A ce moment là, j'étais incapable de parler, de respirer, ni même de me mouvoir d'une quelconque façon.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es magnifique comme ça. Et puis moi je ne veux pas que tu en mettes.

_ Pourquoi ça ? réussis-je à articuler

_ Parce que je veux avoir accès à tes lèvres le plus facilement possible.

Je souris, les frissons parcourant mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière. Je refermais finalement le gloss.

_ Dépêche toi princesse, on va être en retard !

_ J'arrive !

Je courrais jusque dans le salon, récupérais mon écharpe noire, la passais autour de mon cou et me précipitais dans l'entrée, pour attraper le casque qu'il me tendait. Nous fermions l'appartement et descendions les marches 4 par 4. Devant l'immeuble, sa moto nous attendait. J'enfilais mon casque. Lui aussi. Il enfourcha la bécane et je montais derrière lui. J'entourais sa taille de mes mains, et posais ma tête sur son dos. Il fit ronfler le moteur, enleva la béquille et prit possession de la route.

Le vent était frais même en cette magnifique journée d'été et mes cheveux qui dépassaient de mon casque volaient. Il n'y avait presque personne sur la route. En même temps, peu de monde se balade dans les rues à 22h40.

Nous arrivions enfin à destination : le Tower bridge. Zayn réussit à se garer pas trop loin des barrières. Nous descendions de sa moto. Je retirais mon casque, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre un minimum en place. Puis, je commençais à me diriger vers la foule, lorsque je sentis le bras de Zayn s'enrouler autour du mien.

_ Mlle Malik est priée de bien vouloir me suivre, me susurra-t-il dans un sourire.

Je ne rechignais pas le moins du monde, appréciant vraiment lorsqu'il utilisait son propre nom de famille pour parler de moi. Il m'entraîna loin de la foule, derrière l'une des tours. Une fois derrière la construction de briques, il me mena juste devant une porte en fer vert foncé.

_ Zayn, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me sourire. Puis il sortit un bout de fil de fer plutôt épais. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester au moment ou il commença à glisser le fil de fer dans la serrure. Mais lorsque je le vis faire minutieusement attention à ses gestes, je ravalais mes paroles et le dévorait des yeux, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Soudain j'entendis la serrure cliquer et un sourire triomphant s'afficher sur le visage du métis. Puis il tourna son regard sur moi, plantant ses iris marrons dans les miennes. Une étincelle de malice brillait dans ses yeux et il sourit mystérieusement. Il attrapa mes mains, se mit face à moi et commença à marcher à reculons pour me mener à l'intérieur de la tour. Il monta les premières marches sans lâcher mes yeux. Noyée. Je m'étais une fois de plus noyée dans son regard. Je crois qu'il arrivait à me faire passer n'importe quelle émotion à travers ses pupilles noisette brillantes et pétillantes. Il me répétait souvent que l'on pouvait tout dire en un regard, et je commençais à croire qu'il avait vraiment raison. Il ne lâchait ni mes mains, ni mes yeux et nous étions maintenant arrivés en haut de la tour. Je sentis le vent frais s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et refroidir la peau de mon visage dans une caresse glacée. Mais je n'avais pas froid. Ses mains me faisaient passer assez de chaleur pour me réchauffer complètement le corps et ses yeux faisaient brûler mon cœur. Il se recula encore et je m'avançais davantage. Il lâcha une de mes mains en souriant et de sa main libre me fit un signe pour que je découvre le magnifique paysage qui s'étalait devant nous. Nous étions en haut du Tower Bridge, au premières loges pour pourvoir admirer le feu d'artifice de ce soir.

Zayn fut enfin obligé de lâcher mes yeux pour venir se placer derrière moi. Il enserra fortement ma taille et je plaçais mes mains sur ses avants bras. Je respirais profondément.

Un premier bruit de pétard se fit entendre et une explosion d'étincelles rouges explosa devant nos yeux pétillants, illuminant nos visages d'une douce lumière rougeâtre. Puis les autres artifices s'enchaînèrent. Les couleurs étaient différentes, les formes tout aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Mes yeux reflétaient les étincelles dorées et nous étions tous les deux subjugués par la beauté du spectacle. Soudain les artifices se firent un peu plus discrets et Zayn en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts de ma hanche au haut de ma taille, puis il redescendis ses doigts et recommença encore et encore. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, mon ventre ne voulant décidément pas arrêter de se retourner dans tous les sens. Puis il s'empara de mon cou, déposant des milliers de baisers dont le contact se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté droit pour lui laisser plus d'accès à ma nuque. Je gardais finalement les yeux clos, n'entendant que les bruits de pétards des feux d'artifices et la couleur tamisée des étincelles à travers mes paupières. Plus rien n'existait à part ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et glissais mes mains sur sa nuque, mélangeant mes doigts à ses cheveux. Je m'emparais de sa bouche d'abord doucement puis je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Ses mains autour de ma taille, ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos corps se frôlant et nos yeux fermés nous avaient totalement fait oublier le feu d'artifice et ce furent les applaudissements de la foule qui nous sortirent de nos pensées et stoppèrent nos gestes. Il posa son front sur le mien, gardant encore les yeux fermés. Je respirais lentement par la bouche tentant de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Il me rendait totalement folle. Il s'empara une dernière fois de mes lèvres m'arrachant un soupir. Puis il sourit contre ma bouche avant de glisser sa main dans mon dos et de pencher sa tête vers mon oreille.

_ On rentre... me murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sur le chemin du retour nos esprits étaient ailleurs et nous n'attendions qu'une chose : rentrer chez nous.

Ce soir là, nous ignorions tous les deux que cette nuit changerait notre vie à jamais et que 9 mois plus tard, je donnerais naissance à notre petite fille.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	10. Marry Me Now

**M**arry Me Now.

_Musique :_ BRUNO MARS - Marry You

**-ROMANTIQUE-**

Louis faisait les cents pas sur les marches de pierre. Il faisait bouger ses mains pour essayer d'évacuer son stress. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ? Comment les gens réagiraient-ils ? Il sentait le stress monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux de toute sa vie. Mais c'était pour une bonne raison.

Il rajusta son costard, remis en place le petit mouchoir qui dépassait de la poche de sa veste et lissa son col. Zayn arriva, lui aussi en smoking. Il avait une classe pas possible.

_ Bon, alors prêt ? sourit-il

_ … Non.

Louis tourna sur lui même et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Zayn écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Louis dans cet état. Il s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans son dos.

_ Bah alors... Ou est passé le Louis Tomlinson que je connais ?

Louis sourit, et laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Zayn s'éloigna, le regarda de haut en bas, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha un sourire en coin.

Louis le regardait sans trop comprendre.

_ Elle va t'adorer... murmura Zayn en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Putain, t'es con...

Louis se mit à sourire. Puis il partit en fou-rire qu'il ne pouvait pas spécialement contrôler. Un fou rire qui lui permit d'évacuer son stress. Zayn s'approcha encore de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Je suis trop content pour toi, Louis.

_ Merci, Zayn.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Zayn donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Louis et poussa les portes en bois. Il marcha le long de l'allée et rejoignit Amandine sur le côté droit. Le côté des témoins. Il fit un clin d'œil à Oriane au passage. « Elle est magnifique, pensa le métis, Louis ne se retiendra pas longtemps... » Puis il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le silence se fit dans l'église. Puis l'on entendit les portes s'ouvrir une deuxième fois et la lumière pénétra l'allée. Louis se tenait au bout. Le sourire aux lèvres, n'attendant qu'une seule chose : rejoindre Oriane au bout de cette allée et sceller leur amour à travers un seul mot « _Oui _».

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	11. Remember Together

**R**emember Together

_Musique :_ KODALINE – One day

_ Louis ! Attrapes la pagaie ! cria Harry en tendant le doigt en direction de la rive.

Une fois tous les garçons à bord, les glacières bien calées au fond du petit bateau, et les sourires sur tous les visages, Liam poussa la barque et sauta dedans avant que le bateau ne s'engage pour de bon sur l'eau. Ils avaient prévu ce petit tour en barque depuis un bout de temps et ils avaient enfin trouvé un moment pour eux entre deux concerts.

Leurs vies privées respectives étaient elles aussi bien chargées. Ils avaient grandi, mûri et vieilli et l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait même à devenir papa. Oriane, la petite amie de Louis depuis maintenant plus de 4 ans était enceinte de 5 mois a présent et le jeune homme regrettait parfois de ne pas être là avec elle plus souvent. Liam avait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie avec qui il était prêt à braver tous les obstacles : Noémie. Niall avait confié son cœur à Marie-Charlotte, une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup dans le fond, et tous les deux filaient le parfait amour. Le plus dragueur du groupe avait succombé pour une jeune fille du nom de Lauralee pour qui il aurait pu changer le monde. Quant à Zayn et Amandine ils étaient inséparables et leur amour indémontable. Des rumeurs de mariage émergeaient d'ailleurs au sein même du groupe. Mais les tournées toucheraient bientôt à leur fin et les 5 membres des One Direction s'étaient promis de prendre environ 2 années de repos pour pouvoir enfin avoir une vie privée digne de ce nom sans oublier de donner des nouvelles à leurs fans les plus fidèles, celles qui les ont toujours suivis pour leur bonne humeur et leur talent. Oui, ça existe.

Le lac était calme. Il était tôt le matin et le soleil commençait juste à se lever. Une douce lumière tamisée donnait à l'eau une magnifique couleur orangée. Hazza sortit l'appareil photo du sac à dos et confia le cache à Niall avant de pointer l'objectif sur l'eau et d'appuyer sur le bouton pour capturer le paysage. Zayn avait sortit son carnet de dessin et ses différents crayons pour réaliser une esquisse du panorama.

Soudain dans le grand silence , Louis soupira bruyamment.

_ Sérieusement, je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas tout ce que nous avons vécu...

Liam sourit.

_ Je pensais justement a la même chose.. On a fait tellement de choses depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés !

_ Vous vous souvenez de notre première soirée ensembles ? Demanda Harry en rangeant l'appareil photo

Niall se mit à rire.

_ Ouais je me souviens, j'avais peur de paraître trop débile à vos yeux.. Et Zayn me faisait peur !

Ils se mirent à rire et le métis releva la tête de son croquis pour rire avec eux.

_ Moi j'ai tout de suite su que nous nous entendrions bien, avoua Harry avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Je savais qu'on se ressemblait en fait et quand j'ai commencé à mieux vous connaître, j'avais envie de passer tout mon temps avec vous...

_ Idem pour moi, prononça Louis en soupirant nostalgiquement. C'est rare de rencontrer des gens aussi sympa que vous les gars.. Vraiment sans vous et sans le groupe je ne sais pas ce que je serais à l'heure actuelle.

Ils sourirent tous à Louis comme pour partager son avis. Puis il y eut un silence mélancolique. Zayn continuait de dessiner mais un sourire illuminait son visage.

_Vous êtes ma famille en vrai... Je vous considère vraiment comme mes frères, comme des gars avec qui je partage tout et qui me comprennent comme s'ils m'avaient toujours connu et comme si ce qui leur importait le plus était le bonheur des autres.

Il releva un peu plus la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

_ Je vous aime, les gars. Promettez moi qu'on ne se quittera jamais, même si on prend des chemins différents...

Des larmes perlaient à présent au coin des yeux de chacun des boys.

_ Juré Zayn... sourit Liam.

Ils finirent leur croisière improvisée en parlant de leur futur avenir avec les filles et sans oublier de se remémorer les meilleurs moments passés ensembles. Comme des amis d'enfance, des frères ayant le même rêve, les mêmes ambitions, reliés par le même nom. "One dream, One band, One direction".

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	12. Tu n'es Plus Là

**T**u N'es Plus Là.

_Musique :_ AMEL BENT Tu n'es plus là.

**-DARK-**

Tu es là, à côté de moi. Tu baisses la tête d'abord. Non tu n'as pas honte, mais je crois que tu ne sais pas comment réagir. Tu relèves enfin la tête. Tu me regardes intensément, comme si ta vie en dépendait. En réalité, ta vie en dépend. Je suis ta vie. Ta moitié. Ta raison de continuer à te battre. La personne qui te permettait de garder l'esprit clair. La voix que tu aimais tellement entendre. Les bras dans lesquels tu aimais tant te reposer et rêver. Mais là, je ne te suis d'aucun secours. D'aucune aide.

Tu les vois passer dans le couloir, ces hommes avec leur blouse immaculée. Ces putains de blouses. Tu te souviens comme on se foutait d'eux ? On disait qu'on aurait jamais besoin de leurs soins et que notre amour serait plus fort que tout. On était vraiment trop idéalistes. Trop optimistes. Tu serres mes doigts plus fort. Tu approches ta main de mon visage et du replace mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je ne dis rien, je te laisse faire. Le contact de ta main me fait chaud au cœur. J'aimerais que tu restes tout le temps auprès de moi comme ça, à me regarder, à me dévorer des yeux. Je ne peux pas te répondre, ni même te regarder comme tu le fais mais je ressens la même chose. C'est un peu comme si toi aussi tu étais une partie de moi sans laquelle je ne peux réellement vivre. Vivre, un bien grand mot. Je voudrais rencontrer le con qui a dit que la vie est belle et lui envoyer mon poing dans sa belle gueule. La vie est faite de hauts et de bas. La vie est tragique, on n'y échappe pas. C'est comme la mort. La vie fait notre existence dans le sens où elle nous forge, nous rend plus forts. Mais elle peut aussi nous affaiblir et nous rendre vulnérables. On s'était promis de ne jamais tomber dans le vice de cette putain de vie, de toujours garder la tête haute quoi qu'il advienne.

C'est ce que tu fais. Tu me regardes. Tu tiens ma main. Mais aucune expression ne vient jouer avec les traits de ton visage. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu réalises. Je crois que oui, mais tu ne laisse rien transparaître. Vraiment rien. Tu gardes le peu d'espoir qu'il reste.

Chaque soir c'est la même chose. Tu hésites à partir, tu aimerais rester mais ils ne veulent pas. Alors tu te penches sur moi, et tu déposes un baiser sur mon front, sur mon nez et enfin sur ma bouche. Tu poses ta main sur mon ventre qui se soulève régulièrement. Et tu y dépose un baiser aussi. Tu avais vu ce test de grossesse dans la salle de bain. Je ne t'avais rien dit, non. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et comment tu régirais. Apparemment tu est heureux. Tu aurais aimé que cette enfant soit le notre et qu'on l'élève ensemble dans la joie d'une famille. Une Vraie Famille. Tu me regardes une dernière fois. Tu me fixes en fait. Et avant de craquer tu détournes la tête et tu t'en vas, refermant la porte vitrée.

Tu marches tout droit. Tu commences à les connaître par cœur ces couloirs blancs. Tu sors, tu prends un taxi. Tu arrives rapidement chez nous. Dans notre appartement. Et sans réfléchir à l'heure qu'il est, sans penser que tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce midi, tu te diriges vers la chambre. Et comme à chaque fois, tu as un moment d'hésitation. Tu te tiens devant cette porte, tu appuies ta main sur la poignée que tu sers fort. Tu respires un grand coup et tu ouvres. Il n'y a rien. Juste les meubles et le lit défait tel que tu l'as laissé ce matin. Sans rien ressentir de plus que tous les soirs précédents, tu te diriges d'abord vers la fenêtre. Tu regardes dans la rue. Tu vois cette putain de voiture. Celle que je n'aurais jamais du prendre. Elle n'a qu'un côté enfoncé, mais ça m'a suffit pour que je sombre dans un sommeil profond et obscur. Tu n'as pas envie de l'amener à la casse, comme si le fait que la voiture soit encore là, me ramènerait à toi. Tu détournes vite la tête. Et tu te diriges vers le lit. Tu te tiens debout, droit, immobile. Tu sens la rage monter en toi et en poussant un immense cri de colère, tu donnes un coup de pied dans le sommier. Puis tout redevient silencieux. Même les voisins ne réagissent plus, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu fais ça tous les soirs malgré que le cri de rage soit de moins en moins fort. De moins en moins déterminé. De moins en moins plein d'espoir. Tu enlèves simplement ta veste, que tu jettes par terre. Et tu t'allonges sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Tu restes immobile un moment. Puis tu rapproches tes mains de ton visage et tu laisses couler les larmes que tu as emmagasiné depuis ce matin. Tu pleures à ne plus t'arrêter, comme tous les soirs. Tu laisses aller toute la rage et la tristesse qu'il y a en toi depuis des semaines. Tu penses à toi, à moi, à lui ou elle, à nous. Tu ne sais plus s'il faut continuer. Tu ne sais pas si tu te fais plus de mal que de bien. Parfois tu aimerais en parler, tu aimerais te confier à quelqu'un mais les autres sont dans le même état que toi et tu es trop fier pour avouer que tu es faible. Tu te retournes, attrapes l'oreiller à coté de toi et plonges ton visage dedans. Et tu cries, tu cries à ne plus en avoir de voix. Plus tu cries plus ta voix est ponctuée de sanglots. Tu finis par fondre en larmes et tu te laisse emporter par les bras de la tristesse et de la rage qui te confient à Morphée jusqu'à demain matin.

Et une nouvelle journée recommence. Tu pensais qu'elle ressemblerait à toutes les autres, mais peut être pas finalement. Tu prends encore le taxi, arrives à l'hôpital, commences à traverser les couloirs. Tu arrives devant ma chambre, tu me regardes à travers la baie vitrée. Mais quelque chose attire ton attention. Plus aucun fil ne me relie au machines. Tu fixes mon ventre, il ne bouge plus. Ma tête n'est plus aussi droite, elle repose sur le côté de l'oreiller.

C'est alors que l'un de ces hommes en blouse blanche pose sa main sur ton épaule. C'est alors que ta vie bascule. Tu ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit, tu es comme déconnecté. Tu tournes la tête, refusant de te concentrer sur les paroles du légiste. Tu les vois alors, au bout du couloir. Certains pleurent, d'autres se sont isolés. Mais ils sont là, il sont venus pour toi, et pour moi. Ils sont venus te soutenir. Mais te soutenir pour quoi ? Tu ne veux, pas, tu refuses, tu n'accepteras pas cette situation. Le médecin a fini, il secoue la tête et la seule phrase que tu as compris est « c'est fini. ». Comment ça fini ? Ta vie ne venait que de commencer, ça ne faisait qu'une vingtaines d'années que ta vie avait commencée et déjà elle s'écroulait. Tu te défais de l'emprise de la main de l'homme en blouse, tu te retourne et tu pose tes mains sur la baie vitrée de ma chambre. Je suis là, étendue sur mon lit. Rien ne semble me perturber. Je suis calme. Reposée. Dans ma chambre, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Et toi, tu n'en reviens pas. Tu ne réalises pas. Jusqu'à ce que le médecin te répète « elle n'est plus là... ». Et là, tout tombe. Avec une simple phrase, il a détruit ta vie. J'ai détruit ta vie, sans le vouloir. Le médecin est parti et le couloir est maintenant vide. Tu prends ta tête dans tes mains et tu pleures. Tu pleures jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne. Tu te laisses glisser le long de la vitre et tu ramènes tes genoux à ton torse. Tu n'as plus aucune force, tu ne peux que pleurer. Pleurer tous les moments que nous avons partagés. Pleurer notre enfant, parti lui aussi. Pleurer ma mort et ton désespoir. Pleurer la fin de ta vie, la fin de ton bonheur. Pleurer nos soirées ensembles, nos plus grands moments de partage. Tu veux effacer toutes les mauvaises passes pour ne garder que le meilleur. Encore faut-il accepter qu'à partir de maintenant, je serais à tout jamais loin de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me rejoindre dans de longues années. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Je suis partie sans toi et tu ne l'accepteras jamais. J'étais ta fierté, ton âme, ton esprit, ton tout.

Tu essayes de te dire que je ne suis pas morte et que j'ai juste arrêté de vivre.

Mais rien n'y fait.

Je ne suis plus là.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	13. Upstairs

**U**pstairs

_Musique :_ HOOVERPHONIC – Mad about you

**-WAFF/ROMANTIQUE-**

J'enfilais ma nouvelle veste en jean, fière de mon choix sur le site d'Asos. Elle m'allait à ravir. J'attrapais mes Vans et faisais les lacets. Je pris mon sac, mes clés et je sortis de l'appartement. Une fois sur le palier et ma porte fermée, je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte verte jouxtant la mienne. Un nouveau voisin venait de s'installer. Personne ne l'avait trop vu, j'avais juste eu le temps de remarquer ses yeux. Bleus. Un putain de bleu profond. Un bleu dans lequel on pouvait se perdre et se noyer.

Je soupirais de mépris en passant devant sa porte. « _Il n'est même pas venu se présenter ou nous dire bonjour _». Je descendis les marches en vitesse ne voulant en aucun cas arriver en retard au boulot.

Ma journée fut éprouvante, comme d'habitude. Et j'aurais voulu qu'en rentrant à la maison, un homme m'attende et m'accueille dans ses bras. Mais rien de tout cela ne m'attendait. Juste les 57 marches pour arriver jusque chez moi. Je commençais à les gravir, passant mon sac en bandoulière et soupirant de fatigue. Alors qu'il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de marches à monter, j'entendis des pas provenant de mon palier. La personne descendait dans ma direction. Je n'aimais pas croiser des personnes dans les escaliers de mon immeuble tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient affreusement étroits. A chaque fois que deux personnes se croisaient dans l'escalier, c'était toujours une galère : les tissus, les cuisses et les bustes se frôlaient. Entre femmes, ça allait, mais lorsque je croisais des hommes ou des personnes plus âgées, c'était un peu perturbant. Les pas se rapprochaient. Je m'arrêtais alors d'avancer, me préparant encore à une partie de faufilage.

C'est alors que je le vis. Il se tenait la, dans les marches, face à moi. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Il sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un « _Bonsoir_ » à me faire fondre. Je n'eus même pas la force de lui répondre. J'étais déjà plongée dans ses yeux bleus. Son sourire aussi était hypnotisant au possible. Il descendit encore quelques marches, je ne bougeais pas, trop occupée à le dévorer des yeux. Il faisait un peu de même et j'avais remarqué son regard se balader sur mon visage et descendre sur l'entièreté de mon corps. Il s'approcha davantage et le ballet commença. Il se tourna sur le côté, s'immisçant entre moi et le mur, faisant se toucher le jean de nos deux pantalons. Je me tournais alors légèrement pour lui faire face. Je poussais mon sac sur le côté droit pour avoir plus de place pour passer et éviter au mieux que nos corps se frôlent. Surtout de trop près. Mais il avançait encore, ne lâchant pas mes yeux. Nos bustes se touchèrent. Je ne contrôlait plus ma respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Mon cœur s'emballait et mon ventre commençait à faire des siennes. J'avais l'impression que ce moment durait une éternité. Nos jambes se frôlaient, les tissus jouaient ensembles et nos yeux aussi. Soudain, je vis son regard descendre sur mes lèvres puis sur ma poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier mais plutôt très rapide. En reprenant possession de mes yeux, je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, pas assez discrètement pour que je ne le remarque pas. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je fis de même. Il réduisit l'espace qui séparait ma poitrine de son torse, faisant se toucher nos t-shirts. Nos jambes entrelacées commençaient à prendre leurs chemins respectifs et avant de séparer enfin nos deux corps il rapprocha son visage du mien. Je sentis alors son souffle sur mes lèvres le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Puis nos bustes se détachèrent, nos jambes aussi, et par conséquent nos regards. Il continua de descendre quelques marches, puis il se retourna une dernière fois. Je n'avais pas bougé. Il planta encore ses yeux bleus dans les miens et il sourit étirant sa bouche du côté droit de son visage, puis il disparu au tournant de l'escalier. Je me laissais glisser le long de la rampe et m'assis sur la marche, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je crois qu'aucun homme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet rien qu'en me croisant dans les escaliers. Mais lui, il avait cette sensualité et ce mystère qui faisaient de lui l'homme le plus séduisant de la Terre.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	14. Your Secret Tatoos

**Y**our Secret Tatoos.

_Musique : _ JIMMY EAT WORLD – Hear You Me

**-ROMANTIQUE/(LEMON)-**

Point De Vue : Zayn.

Je rentrais chez moi, shootant dans tous les déchets qui se trouvaient sur ma route. J'étais énervé. Pourquoi ? Je m'étais encore pris la tête avec Harry. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur le jour de notre départ en tournée.

Je tournais au coin de la rue et entamais l'allée. Je respirais profondément et je me disais que j'appellerais Hazza ce soir pour qu'on s'explique. J'arrivais enfin devant l'immeuble. Je passais la porte en verre et montais dans l'ascenseur. J'étais seul dans la cabine. Alors je m'adossais au miroir, penchais la tête en arrière et fermais enfin les yeux. Je respirais profondément et bruyamment. J'essayais de me calmer, sachant qu'elle m'attendais là haut, comme tous les soirs.

Point De Vue : Interne.

Je m'étalais sur le canapé. Encore une autre journée de fou. Entre le boulot, les amis et les emmerdes, pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Je voulus attraper la télécommande, mais elle était trop loin. Je soupirais et fermai les yeux. Puis j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et je souris. J'attendais son petit « _Bonjour princesse_ », mais je fus surprise de ne rien entendre. Mon sourire s'effaça vite et je me levais du canapé marchant jusqu'à l'entrée. Il venait de passer dans la cuisine, j'y pénétrais à mon tour. Il était assis à la table, les mains sur le visage, un verre d'eau devant lui. Je m'assis en face et le regardais, sans rien dire. Il releva la tête, doucement et il me regarda en soupirant.

_ Je me suis pris la tête avec Haz.

Je souris faussement et attrapais sa main que je serrais bien fort dans la mienne.

_ C'est pas grave, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps comme d'habitude.

_ Mais j'aime pas ce genre de situation, putain...

_ T'en fais pas, tu l'appellera tranquillement tout à l'heure. Vous ne restez jamais très longtemps à vous faire la gueule, Zayn.

Il soupira encore une fois et me souris enfin, pour la première fois de la soirée. Mais ce n'était qu'un sourire forcé, un sourire sans entrain. Alors, je me levais, tenant toujours sa main et je venais me poser sur ses genoux. Je posais une main sur sa joue et je l'embrassais doucement.

_ Va prendre une petite douche, ça te fera du bien et je nous prépare un film pour te changer les idées, hein.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis se leva et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Je m'affairais alors à préparer un plateau repas sur lequel je posais quelques gâteaux d'apéritif, des fruits et des bonbons. Je préparais 2 verres, et apportais le tout sur la table basse du salon sans oublier une bouteille de jus de fruit et une de limonade. C'était comme ça que nous passions nos soirées film, tous les deux, emmitouflés dans des couvertures sur le canapé. J'éteignis les lumières de la cuisine et de l'entrée et pénétrais dans le salon, j'installais les couvertures sur le sofa. Le soleil dehors était encore haut et une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. Je m'affalais sur le canapé, tirant une couverture que je posais sur mes genoux. Puis j'entendis la porte de la salle d'eau se déverrouiller et Zayn apparu dans le salon, torse nu, tenant son t-shirt à la main. Il marqua une pause, regardant l'installation que j'avais faite et je devinais un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. De mon côté je laissais glisser mes yeux sur sa peau métissée, m'attardant sur chaque petit dessin qui rythmait son épiderme. Je souris et me mordis la lèvre.

Zayn s'installa à côté de moi. Je me rapprochais de lui, calant ma tête sur son épaule encore chaude de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et je posais ma main sur le haut de son ventre. Il soupira d'aise.

_ Redonne moi le sourire, murmura-t-il.

Je tendis le cou et déposais un baiser sur le bas de sa joue. Puis je me redressais et me mettais à genoux sur le canapé, à côté de lui. J'approchais alors mon visage de son cou et y déposais un doux baiser, faisant se frôler mes lèvres et sa peau.

Sa remarque n'avait pas forcément de sous-entendu. Je sentais qu'il avait simplement besoin de ma présence, il avait besoin de calme et de savoir que j'étais là, pour lui.

Je m'emparais alors furtivement de ses lèvres. Ensuite, je me lançais dans un petit jeu. J'entrepris de faire le contour de ses tatouages. C'était la première idée qui m'étais venue, et autant tout tenter pour lui redonner le sourire. Alors j'enfourchais ses jambes et venais m'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il avait l'air surpris et à la fois curieux de savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je souris doucement et commençais mon jeu. Je décidais de débuter par l'avant bras, gardant les autres pour après. Je lui pris la main et passais doucement mes doigts sur les dessins ancrés dans sa peau. Je fis le tour de son « ZAP » puis passais à l'intérieur de l'avant bras pour suivre le fil du micro. Je remontais sensuellement mes doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à arriver en haut de son torse. J'entrepris alors de suivre le contour des deux ailes avec mes mains, jusque à temps que mes doigts se rejoignent sur les lèvres rouges au centre. Puis je fis glisser le bout de mes doigts le long de son buste m'attardant presque à chaque grain de peau. Depuis que mes doigts avaient atteint son torse, je voyais des frissons parcourir sa peau. Mon sourire s'étira dans un coin de mon visage, fière de l'effet que je produisais. Je fis donc descendre mes doigts jusqu'au moment ou j'atteignis son bas ventre. A cet instant, je dirigeais ma main gauche dans la direction de son cœur et en faisais minutieusement le tour en plongeant mes pupilles vertes dans ses iris noisettes. Ses yeux brillaient mais aucun sourire ne venait animer ses lèvres. Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir réussi ma mission, je remontais délicatement mes doigts de son bas ventre vers son cou, lui procurant cette fois une vague de frissons qui fut presque communicative. Je glissais mes deux mains dans sa nuque et venait me blottir contre lui en déposant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je soupirais bruyamment.

_ C'est fou, il n'y a qu'un seule personne sur Terre qui arrive à me redonner le sourire...

J'haussais les sourcils et relevais doucement la tête.

_ Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Il me regarda longuement, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus brillants et de plus en plus obscurs. Puis un magnifique sourire, à faire fondre n'importe qui, étira ses lèvres.

_ Toi.

Il passa ses mains sous mon haut, s'emparant de ma taille et me faisant frisonner. Je souris largement à mon tour et me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement sous mon t-shirt.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


	15. Precious Life

**P**recious Life.

_Musique :_ALEXZ JOHNSON – I Still Love You

**-ROMANTIQUE/ENFANTS-**

Il était radieux. Sublime. J'étais fière, très fière de lui. Il allait connaître ce que moi j'avais connu il y a presque 10 ans maintenant. Son costume lui seyait parfaitement et son sourire était magnifique. Il était au bras de son épouse, sa chère épouse avec qui il passerait de merveilleuses années. Sa sœur en face de lui semblait aussi radieuse. Je pris la main de Louis et me penchais vers son oreille.

_ Il te ressemble.

Je souris et fermais les yeux, repensant aux premières années où ces petites perles avaient fait de notre couple le plus heureux de tous les couples.

**~ FLASHBACK ~ **

_ Allez Nicolas, viens là, maman va te donner le bain, articulais-je en prenant mon bébé dans mes bras.

_ Avec papa aussi, ajouta Louis en me le prenant des bras. Ils partirent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, tandis que je passais par la chambre pour trouver un pyjama. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle d'eau, j'entendis Nicolas rire et Louis continuer à lui parler, comme un père parlerait à son fils. Je souris, heureuse de les voir aussi soudés. Je m'avançais. Louis avait allongé Nicolas sur la table à langer et avait commencé à le déshabiller. Je remontais mes manches, m'accroupissais devant la baignoire et fit couler l'eau, laissant mes doigts sous le liquide pour éviter que le bain ne soit trop chaud. Louis finit de dévêtir notre fils et l'amena vers moi. Il le fit asseoir dans l'eau. Nicolas tapait ses mains sur l'eau nous éclaboussant tous les deux.

_ Nicolas arrête ! Rigolais-je en essayant de le faire s'arrêter.

Louis me regarda, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. Il attrapa un gobelet situé sur le rebord de la baignoire et le remplit d'eau. Puis il regarda son fils.

_ Regarde mon coeur, pour arroser comme il faut maman, il faut faire comme ça. Regarde bien, papa va te montrer, après ce sera à toi.

Sans prévenir, Louis me jeta le contenu du gobelet. Je fus surprise et passais mes mains sur mes yeux pour enlever le maximum d'eau. Nicolas riait aux éclats et Louis était fier de son coup. Il tendit le gobelet à son fils qui le remplit maladroitement d'eau comme venait de le faire son père et d'un petit geste enfantin réussit à m'asperger à son tour. J'accentuais ma réaction de surprise, faisant de nouveau rire Nicolas. Puis Louis prit délicatement le gobelet des mains de son fils et l'obligea à le regarder en le hélant.

_ Nicolas, maintenant, je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire pour que maman ne soit plus fâchée.

Louis s'approcha de moi, mit sa main sur ma joue droite et posa ses lèvres sur mon autre joue, délicatement, amoureusement. Je souris grandement. Nicolas le regardait faire et lorsque Louis eut fini, il fit un geste de la main indiquant qu'il voulait me toucher. J'approchais alors ma joue et il déposa ses petites lèvres dessus. J'en avais des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Vous êtes adorables mes amours, ajoutais-je, mais n'écoute pas tout ce que te dit papa mon coeur.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? renchérit Louis

_ Parce que tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, lui apprendre des bêtises !

_ Mais euh... protesta-t-il.

Je souris. Deux enfants. Je devais m'occuper de 2 gamins : Nicolas et Louis.

_ Mon amour où est le plaid de Nicolas ?

Je posais ma crème sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle d'eau, passais par la chambre de Nicolas et rapportais la couverture à Louis qui couvrit délicatement notre fils installé dans sa poussette.

_ Je suis prête ! On va au parc pour changer ?

_ Ok c'est parti.

Je poussais la poussette dans les rues de Londres, Louis me tenant la taille. Une fois arrivés au parc, il me prit la poussette des mains, sans réveiller Nicolas et se mit à la pousser. Il était assez tôt pour que le soleil ne soit pas complètement levé et la brume matinale londonienne était encore présente.

Louis poussait toujours la poussette, et je passais mon bras sous le sien, calant ma tête sur son épaule. Il sourit.

_ Ouiii, on arriiive ! Criais-je depuis la cuisine alors que des pleurs résonnaient dans toute la maison.

Louis empoigna la timbale, la cuillère et le petit pot de Nicolas et moi je me saisissais du biberon de Laura. Nous nous installions autour de la table de la salle à manger. Je tournais mon poignet et déposais une goutte de lait à l'intérieur de celui ci pour vérifier la température. Puis je libérais ma fille du cosy et la prenais dans mes bras, m'asseyant et la calant au creux de mon coude. Puis je lui présentais la tétine qu'elle attrapa sans rechigner le moins du monde. Je soupirais et tournais la tête vers Louis pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il avait versé la moitié du petit pot dans la timbale et à en juger la purée de carotte qui était éparpillée autour des lèvres de Nicolas, il avait commencé à lui donner à manger. Il était vraiment le père parfait. C'est souvent ce que je me disais en le regardant agir avec nos enfants.

_ Brouuuumm.. Attention l'avion s'envole.. brouuummm... puis il redescend et.. Ammm !

Nicolas souriait et mangeait sans aucune difficulté ce que lui donnait son père. « Louis est un magicien » pensais-je, consciente de la complicité entre mon mari et mon fils. Je baissais la tête vers Laura qui buvait toujours son biberon et qui me regardait intensément avec ses magnifiques yeux bleutés.

**~ FIN DU FLASHBACK ~**

Notre fils, Nicolas Tomlinson, se mariait ce jour là et sa sœur, notre petite fille, Laura Tomlinson s'émerveillait. Nous étions heureux comme de vrais parents. Louis et Oriane Tomlinson.

_N_ous étions jeunes et insouciants, et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**#Malik.**


End file.
